Sally Boo-Shriek's Diary
May 23 It's been exactly a month and a week since I got cursed. My principal had a talk with my parents and they're transferring me to anothr school. I don't know which school but I know it's not one I've heard of. Bekka, Haylee, Melody and Victor were very sad, especially Victor, but I was the most upset. I mean, seriously, you'd be very upset if you were switching schools and leaving all your friends and boyfriend behind. Mom took me home early and I was in my room crying to James' ghost for an hour. But seriously, where could I go where I would fit in because I can leave my body as a ghost? May 24 I found out where they're moving me; a place called Monster High. I literally JUST got there and was yelled at by a girl named Cleo De Nile. I met a lot of other people; Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawd and Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Gil Webber, Slow Moe, twins Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde, Spectra Vondergeist, Abbey Bominable, Billy Where, Toralei Stripe, twins Purrsephone and Meowledy, and Ben Shea. I also met this really cute and nice guy named Deuce Gorgon who helped me when I got there. They all got me an iCoffin and when I got home I think James was actually a bit jealous when I said Deuce was cute ;) After school I had a violin lesson before I had to explain to James AGAIN why he doesn't need food anymore (he's dead) yet somehow he still forgets LOL!! May 25 SOOOOO much happened today I don't know where to start! Okay, so at lunch I got upset about something PRIVATE. I also told Spectra I was having some "Boy Trouble". She advised to just ask him to hang out, so I did. I asked Deuce, and then Holt started acting like a complete retard. It was actually really fun, and Deuce was enjoying it, too. I met his pet rat, Perseus, named after a friend of his mom (at least I think it's a friend) and he met James. It was also fun because we flew an old kite Deuce made in 7th grade and went to this fair in town. The only downside to the whole thing is that my body is temporarily stone because he was protecting me from his mom. But while I waited I got this scary cool app that'll let me take pictures of vampires and these sunglasses Deuce had his eyes on;) . Still waiting.... May 26 ...Wow.... REEEEEAAAALLLLLYYY long story. So, when my body turned back into flesh, I couldn't get back in! All my friends were kind enough to help me. Along the way, Draculaura was reunited with her long-lost brother, Draculogan. It was actually unbeleivably fun, although I had to do something rather scary--I TOLD DEUCE I LIKED HIM, IN FRONT OF CLEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deuce actually said he liked me back, and so that things all worked out, Ben actually admitted he had a crush on Cleo! I knew it!! When we got back to school, the last dance of the school year took place, and it was a TON of fun! Everywhere you look, ghouls have dates, or botfriends, or whatever you want to call them. Billy was holding hands with Frankie. Draculaura was sharing a glass of pomegranite juice with Clawd (I'm pretty sure the "punch" there was blood). Clawdeen was flirting with a werecat boy (She said his name was Toby Clawton). Lagoona was spashing in the ginormous fountain with Gil (When I say ginormous, I mean holy-crap-this-thing-could-bathe-an-elephant). Cleo preformed a duet with Ben of Lady Ga-Ghost's Bad Romance. Ghoulia was slowly dancing with Slow Moe. Jackson shared a dance with a Punk-Gothic ghoul (He told me she's named Heather Black). Holt was showing Abbey how to work the DJ Switchbox. Spectra was floating and flirting with Draculogan. Toralei was guiding Kris Klops (he's a cyclops and needs glasses, hasn't found any yet, and his contact irritates him, so he's practically blind) around the bloody-punch table. As for me? Let's just say true love doesn't only exist in fairy tales. It was the best night of my life. May 29th What's his problem?!?! Many Taur wouldn't leave me alone bacause I'm the new ghoul! He started getting all...whatever you call it... and then sparks started to fly! We were in an intense Yo Mama argument. I think I was winning, because after I said "Yo mama so ugly, Bob the Builder showed up and said 'we can't fix that'", he started charging me! But then, Abbey Bominable came between is. She grabbed his horn and told him "Haven't we gone through this?" and tied his horn in a knot! That's when I realized his other horn was also in a knot! Abbey told me that she only did that one she just did, and that "Girl from black hole" did the other one. She introduced me to Heather Black, the daughter of Hades. She loved my outfit because I was wearing mostly black and white. Apparentally, Heather hates bright colors. We hung out, and then I remembered--she was the ghoul dancing with Jackson! June 4th Cleo called and needed me over at Ghoulia's house ASAP, and when I arrived, she told me why. Ghoulia came down with Gnomonia, a virus normally caught by gnomes. Cleo said it ruined her plans to go to the Maul to design the new fearleading outfits for next year and wanted to know if I could go with her. I couldn't resist and next thing we know we've already bought a bunch of summer vacation clothes! We got stuff for Ghoulia, too, since Iwe both knew she'd be rather sad and lonely. She was really impressed by our "royal shopping skills" and loved the outfit we got her. Afterwards, Cleo called Ben over, and when he walked in the room I thought his eyeballs would explode when he saw us modeling the newest fearleading uniforms! What a royal blast! Category:Diary